


Gettin' Handsy

by Pineprin137



Series: Life With Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jared used to touch himself. Now, he touches Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Life With Jensen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122899
Kudos: 115





	1. Before

Jared leaned his head back against the wall as he felt his balls draw up and his toes curl. 

He tried to moan quietly, but as his orgasm approached, he grunted louder. 

With a final swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock, Jared bit his lip and came onto his belly. 


	2. After

Jensen smirked from his spot between Jared’s legs. “A little patience wouldn’t kill ya, you know…” 

“Jen…” 

“Alright, baby. I got you. Don’t worry.” 

Lowering his head, Jensen swirled his tongue over the head of Jared’s dick. 

Jared groaned. 

_“Mmm, taste so good…”_ Jensen murmured. He licked a stripe from root to tip then wrapped his fingers around the base. 

He gave Jared’s leaky slit a sloppy kiss then slowly took him into his mouth. 

No longer able to refrain from touching, Jared grabbed Jensen’s hair in his fist and urged him to go a little deeper. 

Eyeing Jensen’s swaying hips and his beautiful ass, Jared slicked up his fingers in his mouth. 

Jensen pulled off so they could adjust their position. Once he was straddling Jared's thigh with his ass pushed up, he happily sucked down Jared’s cock. 

Jared rubbed his fingers over Jensen’s sweet little pucker. 

He waited until his dick bumped the back of Jensen’s throat and pushed his fingers past Jensen’s rim. 

Jensen gasped and dug his fingers into Jared’s hip. With every drag of Jared's fingers over his prostate and the added friction of his dick on Jared's skin, tingles shot up his spine.

“Do you- have any idea-” Jared grunted, getting close, “how fuckin’ beautiful you look- right now?” He used his free hand to slap Jensen’s ass. “--Fuck!- sucking on my fat cock- while I fuck you with my fingers?” 

Jensen's eyes fluttered as he bobbed his head in what could be a nod. Or maybe he was just as close to coming as Jared was. 

He moved one hand to his own dick and started to jack himself off while he sucked hard and hollowed his cheeks out around Jared's girth.

Jared’s abdomen clenched and his eyes rolled back when Jensen pulled back to lick just under the head of his dick. It was a sure-fire trigger spot for Jared. 

With a strained grunt, he bucked his hips and came into Jensen’s waiting mouth. 

Once he’d swallowed Jared’s orgasm, Jensen chased his own. He rose into a squat with Jared’s fingers still curled inside him. Pressing his hands against Jared’s chest for leverage, he fucked himself fast and dirty while Jared watched.

Jensen’s asshole squeezed Jared’s digits tightly as he came onto Jared’s face. 

Once Jensen slumped onto him, Jared removed his fingers from Jensen’s ass. He used them to gather up the cum on his face then licked them clean. Wrapping his arms around Jensen, he ducked his head to give him a sticky kiss. 


End file.
